Brolly's Resurrection
by Kapu33
Summary: Brolly is Back and stronger than ever is there any hope the Z fighters can possibly win? Read and Review! ducks behind desk as gunfire erupts
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: no I don't own dragon ball z or gt or whatever else from the series … but when I figure out how to slay gravity I will fly!

**Prologue**

On a shore off some distant planet a flash lights up the night sky as a green meteorite smashes into the water sending up a tower of water. The damage travels as the meteorite moves and slams into the nearby cliff causing it to explode and fall all across the beach. From the smoking rubble a groan emits as rough and jagged as the granite around it.

"**KAKAROT!**" an enormous fist punches through the rubble and a roar can be heard all over the planet.

**A.N.** : this is my first fic even though I've been writing fanfictions in uncountable notebooks since well that doesn't matter. I will always try to keep in character let me know if I don't


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dragon ball franchise but someday I will slay gravity!

A.N.: Just so everyone knows this story is set in the GT series. Now that that's settled on with the show!

Chapter 1

Pan lies on her stomach and stares lazily at the calmly drifting river as Trunks prods their campfire. "It's been an hour already" Trunks grumbles as his stomach gives a growl. As if on queue Pan's stomach growls as well "hurry up already" she says. A few more minutes tick by and Pan gets up cupping both of her hands on the sides of her mouth " GRANDPA!" she shouts. The water in front of her suddenly explodes as a fish the size of a van leaps towards her. She lets out a scream and dodges to the side as the fish lands with a THUD! Next to the fire and continues to squirm then with a great shudder it lies still.

Investigating the large fish Trunks notices a human foot about the size of a five year old sticking out of the fish's mouth. A muffled voice suddenly issues from the fish's mouth and the foot twitches. Taking hold of the foot Trunks struggles to pull it free. "Darn it Goku! What the heck is wrong with you?" He says as he pulls Goku out of the fish's mouth. "Heh heh that was fun!" Goku laughs ignoring the others' stares.

They soon cleaned the fish and prepared dinner as the sun fell beneath the hills and the stars came to light the sky. Then halfway through dinner Goku sets down his bowl of fish stew suddenly feeling sick. "Hey you okay grandpa you don't look so good" Pan says with concern etched upon her face. "I'm fine" Goku mumbles but still could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. As if triggered by the thought a star explodes in the heavens painting the sky in a pale green light. "Whoa!" all three say in unison at the destruction of the star. "What power!" Goku cries feeling the waves of energy millions of light years away. "Talk about it" Trunks says and takes a step back.

The echo of King Kai's voice suddenly appears around them "Goku" "yes King Kai" Goku asks wondering why the great Kai's voice sounded so panicked "It's him Goku it's him" King Kai cries. "Who?" Goku asks confused. "He escaped, he's back, poor King Yamma" King Kai cries. Getting a little annoyed Goku yells "King Kai whose back?" there is a long silence and a gentle breeze begins the blow " Brolly" King Kai whispers gravely.

I promise to update soon please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before…

A/N: okay I get it too short make it longer, also H.F.I.L. stands for the Home For Infinite Losers ... its where all the bad guys go when they die, Goku, and Android 17 are the only ones ever to have escaped from H.F.I.L. until now.

Chapter 2

"What Brolly!" Goku nearly fell forward with shock. "How could he get out of HFIL?"

"That's not the point Goku!" King Kai shouted his voice vibrating in Goku's head "the point is he's headed right at you and he's destroying everything in his way to get to you."

To everyone's surprises Goku lets out a chuckle "Yep that sounds like Brolly all right."

"This isn't a laughing matter Goku!" King Kai sputters annoyed by Goku's nonsense.

"What is there to worry about King Kai I've beat him before and even Trunks fought and one against him when he was a kid. Even if he has grown stronger I doubt he'll be a match for Super Saiyan four or Fusion for that matter!"

"This is different Goku he isn't the same as before. He's smarter now he isn't the brute you and trunks fought you have to-.."

Goku suddenly winced in pain as an intrusive crushing force pushed into the conversation and broke the mind link a feat thought impossible to do. "Hello Kakarot, I've found you." The voice was deep, sinister, and full of cool intellect, it pressed down on his thoughts maintaining and holding the link against Goku's will.

Pushing aside his surprise Goku responded. "Hi Brolly you know it's pretty rude to interrupt another person's conversation." Brolly's amused chuckle sounded like steel scraping across rock.

"I already know where that conversation will lead so you can take it up with me." Goku shivered involuntarily again whatever had happened to Brolly Goku now saw that King Kai was right the legendary super saiyan was not just a mentally challenged ape anymore.

"You have two days to prepare for my arrival to train and gather all the aid you want. After that I come to destroy your filthy planet. I'm sure you've had plenty of practice in defending it for what I've heard in HFIL."

Goku gave a short laugh in agreement "yeah I guess you can say I have a knack for it."

Goku hears Brolly chuckle suddenly. "Your new form amuses me Kakarot I hope you will be a challenge in the fight that is to come". Goku gives a confident smirk as he stares at the starry sky. "Well you know what they say Brolly looks can be deceiving". "I've changed my mind you only have a day" Goku feels the mind link subside before he could even reply back.

"Well he's impatient isn't he!" Pan cries glaring up at the stars "as if he could even get here in a day" but Pan soon found herself doubting her words after all her own grandpa could teleport just about anywhere in the galaxy in the blink of an eye. Goku suddenly glances up "Run!" Goku shouts raising his hands defensively. Looking bewildered Trunks grabs Pan by the waist and takes off into the air. Two seconds later a ball of light the size of a base ball with the tail of a comet punches through the atmosphere at an impossible speed and slams into Goku in a flash of green light.

A split second later the explosion sends Pan and Trunks into the stratosphere tumbling head over heel. The two soon slow to a stop. Trunks gazes upwards in awe and horror "Wow what a shot." He breathes. Pan breaks free from Trunks grasp and looks about as if expecting Brolly to show up any second. "Where is he I'll tear him apart" she shouts and glances back at Trunks who is still staring at the heavens. "You can't" he whispers "why not!" Pan demands "because he's about three star systems away." Trunk explains not believing his own words. Trunks suddenly realizes the dust coating his face and looks down at what used to be a green forested valley. A giant crater dominates the landscape waterfalls falling where rivers once ran. Everything around the crater was a wasteland at least ten miles in every direction.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouts and dives towards the crater Trunks following close behind. They descend for about 200 feet and find Goku lying spread eagle in the two feet of water starting to rise at the center of the crater. "Wow what power" Goku half laughs half groans. His clothes hang tattered from his bruise and scratched body. Trunks truly doubted if there was any part of Goku that wasn't hurting. "Grandpa are you okay can you move?" Pan asks concern etched on her face.

Goku tries to move the tip of his little finger and immediately feels excruciating pain all over his body. Goku laughs then chokes as white hot pain arcs across his body. "Nope!" Goku tries his best to smile and laugh but Trunks and Pan knew this was a humorless situation.

Trunks gingerly picks Goku up however even this small movement brought on bouts of pain. It was all Goku could do not to cry out and resorted instead to grunts. "Don't worry Goku my dad always keeps a few sensu beans on hand". Slinging Goku on his back started to ascend. "You'll be as good as new in no time Goku! Come on Pan!" in no time the trio disappears into the distance.

**_Next Time on Dragonball GT_**

_queue upcoming episode music_

With Brolly drawing ever closer to earth will the Z fighters be able to prepare in time to combat the growing menace, and what new tricks has Vegeta learned?

_**Stay Tuned for the Next Episode of Dragonball GT**_


End file.
